


In process

by Helenevpj



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenevpj/pseuds/Helenevpj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. I was worried this chapter would be boring, so I tried to do dialogues in the 2nd part, tbh i'm not really sure of this chapter. But oh well :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

The air was cold, so they were all seated close together around the fire. Only the lord was standing, a hand going through his beard. He was obviously lost in thoughts, so she was being cautious. "The lord" was known to get furious in a few seconds top, and she didn't want to be the one getting screamed at. She poured wine to all the men and give them their glasses. When she finally approached Lord Elliot, he watched her closely. Catching her wrist, he pulled her closer to him. She didn't dare breathe for a while, and then a small smirk appeared on his face, and she felt like she could breath again. " Your legal yes ? " she nodded fast, the man was dangerous, but she always had been attracted to danger. "Good, you're the first part of the plan".

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

 

« Prince Mathieu !! Mattty ... »

He could hear his _nourrice_ from his bed, yelling for about a good 10 minutes. He didn't feel like waking up though. When he heard the steps getting closer, he suddenly closed his brown eyes and ducked under the cover, pretending to be asleep.

Sasha was now in the room. The i'm still asleep wasn't working anymore. Never really did actually. She was ranting about how he had to get up, he had responsibilities and "if you father could see you he would be ashamed".  
His father.  
He had left him the kingdom to deal with, for an 'escapade' with his new wife. Their honeymoon. Mathieu was okay with his dad getting married, he never knew his mom, she died when he was really young, didn't remember her really. But when his dad went to his room, shouting to the top of his lungs (as he liked to do whenever he was excited about something) you're 21 now you can be in charge i'm out. Well he didn't say "i'm out" per say but that was the general idea. He felt like his dad had just let him behind, like he was giving up on everything.  
So Mathieu was now in charge of the kingdom for who knows how long. And it was too much.

Growing up, he always has been the quiet kid, he had his cousins staying in the palace for almost all his childhood, and if Eric and Jean were really active and loud kids, play fighting and pretending to be the king. Mathieu always had prefer the company of Estelle, their sister, they used to sat down together doing puzzles and reading books all day long. Quiet. Quiet was good. A lot of his dads advisers used to tell him about how his son would be perceived if the world new Mathieu, the future king was too busy reading books for learning how to manage a country and learn how to fight wars. His dad never let them changed his mind, growing up as who his son wanted to be was the most important thing for the king.  
Of course at some point, he had to forced him to learn about managing a country and fighting wars, but it was part of the deal. And Mathieu understood that, as long as he was still able to read and learn about the world. And let his creativity run wild.  
But then, one day out of the blue, Mathilda came into their life, and King Paul fell head over heals in love with her, and as Mathieu watched his dad falling desperately in love he had to take more and more responsibilities every day. Letting his hobbies aside.

He never thought, that his dad would leave the kingdom to go away with Mathilda. It wasn't who his dad was. He was a devoted King. But the object of his devotion had just changed.

Sacha was now hitting him lightly to make him move, the curtains were wide open and the light was blinding him. Turning on his back he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over the bed. Laughing hysterically, she playfully hit him in the arm.

"I'm ways too old for this kind of shenanigans Matty, she said out of breath  
\- No you're not, you're still as young and beautiful as you were when I was child  
\- oh stop it "

Bluffing lightly, she pushed herself up, and pushed him again.

" you know flattery won't make me let you stay in bed. You have an important meeting with the ministers today and you have to be up, showered, fed and ready for when they arrived. Which is soon.  
\- Too soon, mumbled Mathieu  
He only won a new stern look from Sacha.

Sighing heavily, Mathieu finally pushed the cover down the end of the bed, and stood up. The kingdom needed him. It didn't matter if all he wanted to do was go back to bed or never leave his room where he was safe and alone. And where everything was quiet. The meetings were loud, they actually were getting louder, and louder since King Paul had left. And Mathieu was having a hard time getting the respect he deserved. He understood though, he never proved his worth as a monarch before, how could they be respectful.

Sacha seeing he was in deep thoughts, came next to him, and softly while pushing some of his blond hair back, reassured him with words of encouragement. She was the person who knew him best. Of course he was close to his dad, but Sacha had been his mum, his confident and best friend. She was the person he trusted the most and he knew she considered him like her own son.

"Ok you go get a shower and I'll go make your breakfast. I want you in 20 minutes top, dressed downstairs." "you hear me ?" she added with a point of authority behind the softness of her voice.

Nodding, Mathieu put a kiss of the top of her head and start to go towards his bathroom.

" And comb your hair ! ", Sacha add desperately as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

" Are you quite finished ? " Eloïse sighed, her brother was driving her crazy. Antoine always been annoying but lately he was all over the place and it was making her feel murderous.

" I just want to be sure we didn't forget anything " he complained. More like whined. They were preparing their journey for King Paul's palace for weeks, and he was still sure they will forgot something. Eloïse, told herself for the hundred time that they were both lucky that she was so put together. She didn't quite understand how they could be that different when they were twins and basically the same person, physically. They were both tall, with a slim athletic figure, brown hair, green eyes. They even had the same freckles and moles.  
But even if they were getting along pretty well, they were so different personality wise. And still so much the same, at the same time. Eloïse always been more adventurous one, she was running before she could walk, and climbing trees before she could talk. It was what their mum's always said anyway. Antoine, was more calm and collected, he was a mama's boy. Always attached to their mum growing up. In period of stress though, like today they seemed to swap, Eloïse was the calm and collect one and Antoine was the one freaking out and wasn't able to stay in place.

Antoine was for the umpteenth time taking from their bag, everything they bought and arranging all the items in front of him, on the table. Eloïse slowly, stood up from the armchair she was sitting on, stopping at the right of her brother. She put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around so he could face her.

\- You know everything is going to be ok, right ? We need to get there. Mum wanted us to go there.  
\- I know, Antoine answered lowering his voice to a whisper, but ... Leaving the house, everything we always knew ...  
\- It is scary, but we are together. Nothing bad can happen to us, if we are together.

Antoine, started to smile at that, lifting up his head to lock eyes with her sister, she was so strong, it always has amazed him. He nodded his head slightly, taking her in his arms for a quick hug. She was strong, but he would never forget the time she collapsed in front of him. They had just learned their mum died, and it felt like the world had just ended. He had turn toward his sister ready to rely on her,like he always did but she had been quicker to react. And she was crying so hard, she had difficulty breathing. He had heard his mum voice then, saying "you have to be there for each other always", she used to say this again and again to them. So he had take her in his arm and had steady the both of them. He had to be the strongest this time, it was okay, she always had been. Even the strong persons had to break down time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I was worried this chapter would be boring, so I tried to do dialogues in the 2nd part, tbh i'm not really sure of this chapter. But oh well :)

It's been weeks now, six. He had counted. He was still in difficulties during meetings, still fighting against fifty something men, mocking him, calling him a child.

Sacha was there, every steps in the way, pushing him to be the king he has to be. It was hard. But he had accept his duty now, and was working as hard as he could to be a good monarch and be good to his people. Well his dads people, but its not like he cared anyway. Mathieu had been angry, for a long time but now he realized that all the people in the kingdom needed him. They needed a king, so it had to be one. He had no time now for reading, studying or painting. It was the matters of politics, and diplomacy and doing everything he could to keep the peace in his country. The word was starting to be spread, the king had left leaving his young, inexperienced son at the head of the kingdom. And few groups of men and women were starting to gather, they wanted to take the control of the country for a while. It was the best opportunity they had in a long time.

Mathieu was aware of the tension in the kingdom, as much as he tried to be fair about his dad politics he had a difficult time seeing the point of those who were hostile to it. But his dad always told him, that antis who had other opinions were important, they kept the argumentation going and it was important to work with all the arguments. So it was the plan, for today's meeting. Having some of the most vocals people against his dads politics to come and express their discontents. He was stressed, more than usual, but it has to be done.

Sacha was looking at him closely. He was obviously tired, and pissed. She understood both, she was also pissed and tired. Mostly pissed. At the king for letting his son with such a heavy charge without any warnings. And pissed at all those old grey haired politicians who were treating him with such disrespect. When was the new graduates coming in ?

\- You need fresh blood, she repeated a bit louder, trying to make him react

\- What I need is my dad to be back. I still can't believe he just left, and we still haven't heard from him ! Should I sent someone ? Maybe he is in trouble ... That would explain the lack of news, right ?

It almost sounded like he was begging, and it was annoying him. He didn't want to beg for his dad to come back.

\- Maybe we could sent some guards to go fetch him ? Tried Sacha

\- No ! No ! We can't, what would I look like ? They already don't respects me, if I sent to "daddy" they would all jump on that horse and make me pay. Plus dad would be disappointed I guess.

\- Hmm

It was quiet again, in the kitchen. Mathieu's breakfast was still untouched in front of him. He couldn't eat this morning, his stomach was knotted and he felt sick. He knew that Sacha wouldn't let him go without eating anything so he took an aple and left the room. He still had to prepare his speech for the start of the meeting. Listening to people, he didn't mind, he quite liked it actually. When his dad had decided it was time for him to start learning, he enjoyed going to the meetings to listen. "Being a good listener, a good observant person and fair". It was the most important thing, his dad kept telling him when he started to get bored. The most exciting parts was when people were coming from far away states. The kingdom was huge, and even if his dad never admitted it, Mathieu was pretty sure the king himself never went to all the places. People usually came to protest, exposing their problems or claiming lands. Claiming lands were the most usual reason for people to do miles and miles to get to meet the king. In fact, the farmers were urged to work harder, so the section was filled with new students every year. It was difficult to follow up with the lands and the Lords of each states were starting to get overwhelmed, so they were sending more cases to the palace.

The kingdom had a really effective way of working. It has been working the same way for three generations now and everything seemed to work as it should. The all population was divided in sections, no privileges or lineage it was all by merits and abilities. All the sections received the right amount of students each year. The first selection was at 15, and then further studies was needed before starting to work at 18, or doing more studies until the kids were 21. Mathieu always thought it was a very strict plan, but comparing to other kingdoms or to the way it had been before, this sounded like a perfect system. The most important and more valued sections were the fishermen and the farmers, it was also the hardest. But they were the most needed and respected people. Even though the pride of being the one nourishing the kingdom was still rewarding, less and less kids were willing to go in those categories. During the last years, it was the kids who couldn't go in any other sections that were put in this one.

The truth was, the mortality was higher than in any other sections, even the guards and member of the army were safer. It pained King Paul, to ask to so many young subjects to just go die. He had stated many times, that they needed to develop the devices for the fisher section. And that farming was getting complicated. The after war effect had touched all the kingdom, and families were getting bigger, and the need for new lands to farm and new land to built houses was getting urgent. It was one of the reason why he was trying his best to have a good relationship with the East Kingdom.

Their king was a grumpy old man, without a heir and he felt threatened by everyone. He wasn't planing on leaving his throne anytime soon and lived in paranoia that everyone was trying to grabbed it from him. His people, were great fishermen. His kingdom had three seas and the only land border was with King Paul's kingdom. It was the end of the land, and generations and generations before them had work hard to be able to build boats strong enough to go to sea, and they were using the waves for electricity. And every single child learned how to drive a boat. Those were the knowledge King Paul was trying to get for years now. They tried to built better boats, they even send spy engineers and builders in the East Kingdom to try to learn, in vain. The sea was dangerous and they were lacking good equipment. So King Paul was trying to play the democracy card, but even if his own dad had signed a treaty with the old king, he was still holding a grudge against Paul's family who tried once to invade his lands.

Mathieu had to deal with this on top of all the other things, he had to make decisions, because the list of people who came to see King Paul's was starting to grow and some advisers were pushing him to make a cut in the large forest near the palace. Most of his dad counselors were advising to cut into the forest. This forest was right under the palace and was going down for hundreds of kilometers and towards the east for some other hundreds of kilometers. For most ancients it was a sacred forest, and the lung of the kingdom for the others. A special section had been solely create for protecting the forest. And protecting the population living around it. King Paul believed in those stories and myths about the forest, about how it was there way before them and that they should protect it and being able to keep it that way. Of course a part of the forest was being used for the wood, and the workers section was using it for building everything in the kingdom. But it was all regulated and rotations were strictly respected. But the sad truth was, the kingdom was in need of place to live and in need for food.

" If everyone is here, we're going to start " Mathieu sited in his dads chair, after his speech at the top of the table. The table was long and made in solid wood. Chairs were disposed by both sides of this hundred-year-old table. The other end was used for emissaries or lords. It was empty today. Today was all about the farming problems and the increased tensions with the tribes from the south. Mathieu knew his dads politics views and respected them so he was trying his best to not flinch. Today was Sir Patrick turn to speak, he was known for being very hostile to the protection of the forest.

\- I don't understand why we're not pushing, taking more territories in, cutting in the forest ! We pretend to be a big nation but we won't be able to give food to our population soon. And all those protection of the nature is nonsense !

Some mumbles were starting to get louder, so Mathieu raised a hand, asking them to stay quiet for now. He was one of those who believed in this protection of the nature nonsense, and this Sir Patrick was starting to play on his nerves.

\- If king Paul was here today he would have done something already, kept going Sir Patrick, he wouldn't be so protective of this forest as you are. The forest is one the biggest that there is in the kingdom, I think we can cut some of it. You should stop being such a child about it.

\- My dad, the king, is the first one to protect the forest and you know it. He wouldn't let you talk about it in this tone. Or to me.

\- You should let the grown up, make the decision, Prince.

Mathieu wanted to react say, something. Anything. But he was tired, and stressed, so instead he stood up, sized up Sir Patrick and ask him to leave, teeth and fists clenched. He wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to be push around again and again. He was in charge. He would act like it. Sir Patrick of course started to make some resistance. But seeing how Mathieu stood his ground, he let it go. Mumbling under his breath, how the kingdom was about to be destroyed because of a woman and a child. Mathieu agreed in his head, yes everything was happening because of this woman, and he, a child was in charge.

* * *

 

" Huuurrry up !!!!!!! "

 

Antoine was shouting now, forgetting Eloïse's order to keep quiet. They were discovered now anyway. He knew it was a bad idea to begin with.

Eloïse was still puttin their belongings in their bag, shoving everything in more like it. When they have stop to the barn the night before, just for sleeping they didn't expect it to belongs to a old grumpy woman who was now trying to kill them with her _fork_ it could have been funny but it wasn't. Antoine was fighting back as good as he could trying to protect his sister while not hurting the woman. 

 

She finally had everything, and she was up and running before Antoine ever realized. Damn she was fast. Eloïse was laughing now, running away. Antoine following while the old woman was throwing at them everything she could put her hand on.

\- I told you it was a bad idea, and that we should have stopped at an "inn" somewhere down the road,

\- We don't have any spare money for a hotel my dear. You're gonna get use to not sleep in a bed for a while .. Plus some action will do us good !!

\- Are you being sarcastic right now ? Sleeping on some hay is fine with me, it's running for my life part that i'm not digging that much,  _ dear _ !

    Eloïse shrugged at that, her brother needed to toughen up and stop complaining. They will be fine. They've always been.

-Come on we still have a long road ahead ! And we are coming closer to the "free zone"

\- Couldn't we just go around it ? I know the sea road will take us longer but, the free zone really ? We need to be smarter than that, stated Antoine.

 

Antoine had always followed his sister without questionning, she was smart and quick witted, but they needed to be realistics. Two young adults in the free zone ? The kingdom was pretty much safe, expect for that zone. Right at the east border of the forest it was the straightest passage to go to the palace without going through the forest. But at what costs ? The sea road, on the west was a bit longer but way safer. Plus they wouldn't have to go through the forest either that way. Even if he knew arguing with his sister was a lost cause he still had to try. He had to be the level headed, because she was slowly becoming more and more reckless.

He knew he wasn't the one with the most authority so whatever he would say, she wouldn't listen and he would have to follow. But he had to say something, or they will never arrived to the palace for asking the King to give them their mums land.

Their uncle, their mum's brother, had take their land. He shouldn't have, he wasn't allowed. Their dads always wanted them to have it. Their mums used to tell them stories about all the plans their dads had for them. How he wished that at least one of them would stay on the farm and keep working on the lands. When he died, it was the only reason why their mums held the fort. It was the only thing that gave her strength to go on back then. Make sure that the farm stays afloat and the lands cultivated for them to be able to have it once they would be ready. Antoine had work harder than everyone else in his class and had been choosing to go to the farmer category. He still remembered the smile on his mums face. She beamed at him before throwing her arms around his neck, repeating again and again "your father must be so proud from where he is watching you". "so proud".

Proud.

It was how he felt too, then he started to work for Dan, the neighbor, he worked a year with him before his mum got sick. She forced him to still work there, to finished his formation, she kept saying she was able to work the farm alone. Eloïse had to stop her studies, she was one of the best student, she didn't know yet wich section she wanted to go in, but she was one of the smartest of her promo and had still two year to go before being affected to one of the top category there is in the kingdom. But she had stopped everything to take care of their mum. It was Eloïse 100%, she didn't let Antoine stopped either, forcing him to continue, threating him even.

Then his mum died. She was so sick. He was almost done with his formation, few weeks. So he started to work on the farm, but their uncle decided he wanted the land. And he had the men to took over it by force.

One day they woke up, in their parents room, where they've been sleeping together since their mum died, suddenly by some furniture being thrown around. It was their uncle with a bunch of his workers. Threatening them.

He had been nice at first. A few days before, asking them if they would consider signing the -loan- so the land would be his officially.

But Eloïse got angry. Really angry. Antoine too. He remembered getting all red and having troubles breathing.

When their uncle had seen how their attitude had changed, he had too.

Eloïse had start reciting the law, stating that they were the rightful owner of the land and that he would be a outlaw to take over it like that.

Their uncle's men, were getting angry too.

 

They were thrown out of their own house. Having to pack the most they can in the little time their uncle let them.

And now here they were. At the border of the free zone ready to go in the most dangerous state of the all kingdom.

Antoine maybe wasn't as brave as his sister, but even he could see the fear in her eyes. She was trying to prove a point. She could face the danger, she wasn't scared. She would go to the palace and take back their land.

\- You know. Being killed in the process, won't help anyone, Antoine started in a low voice, I know you're mad because we couldn't protect ourselves back there. But there is nothing we could have done.

\- I know. But it shouldn't be like that. Eloïse's tone was harsh, she was so angry. I've been studying for a few years now, about the laws about democracy about how everything is perfectly planned and safe, secure. Where were the laws back there ?

She started to walk in circles, her voice starting to get really high and loud, like it was when it was too much.

\- You know, dad, she said her voice breaking a little like each time she said the word out loud, he didn't died in a war for us to be without a home. He went there and put himself in danger, for us, for mum, for all the other people. He was there for us to have all those laws we have now. He went there to protect us, and look at us now !

She was right, of course she was, so he was nodding along. His blood starting to boiled also.

\- But we need to be smart about this, dad didn't went to war for us to go get killed in the free zone

\- Killed ? Come on brother.

\- You heard the stories as I did, you know that this zone is like a no man's land, everything is permitt and you know what happens when there is no rules. People loose it !

She half shrugged her shoulder, seeming to say "eh you're not wrong", but she had still this fire in her eyes. She wasn't about to change her mind.

\- Okay, what are we doing to do if we get attacked ? If we had to do whatever they ask us to just have a meal or a bed ? Do you know what kind of people there is in there !

\- Eh, boy !! You should be more respectful and not talking about people like that. 

 

He didn't see them coming, too focus on his sister, it was like they just appeared.

\- Your girlfriend there, is a real nice lady she knows what's up

\- Sister, Eloïse said with a stern look moving her hand between the both of them, like it was obvious.

The man mimicked a step back and start to nod slighty

\- Oh yeah yeah, I can see that. Twins ?

\- Yes sir, Eloïse approved with a ferm nod

\- Well, what two nice kids like you guys are doing that far from home ? asked a second man

\- What makes you think we are that far from home ? she defied him

\- Your accent silly !

\- Come on, Brett no need for names, interfed the first man

\- Sorry boss.

\- Boss, uh ? Eloïse picked up

Antoine was standing there like a tree. He couldn't believe the way Eloïse were acting, it was like those men were fueling something in her. Something that was scaring the fuck out of him.

He tried to catch Eloïse attention, but she was too busy making an eye contact fight with the leader of this group of five men.

\- What's your proposition ? asked the leader finally breaking the silence

\- What .. What do you mean ? stuttered Antoine

\- Well, obviously you guys are on a trip, you have a little backpack and looking at how light it seems you don't have anymore food. So either you're running away from home or you need to go somewhere, and for that you gonna need to eat, and sleep, and like you said before pretty boy there is bad people in there.

\- We need to go to the palace, said Eloïse

\- The palace uh ? What for .. No no never mind, we gonna make a deal. You guys come with us, we will keep you out of trouble until the forest's north border. But you have to do whatever we need you to do. That's the deal. It means you are a part of that crew for the next week. Understand ?

Eloïse was starting to agreed, but this time Antoine let down the subtility and grab her hand before she could shake the leader's one.

\- Are you out of your mind ?

\- You need to chill brother, everything is going to be just fine, trust me.

Antoine couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was about to go into the free zone with a group of men, obviously outlaws.

\- This is going to be great, he mumbled under his breath while Eloïse was shaking hands

 


End file.
